


黑鹫会梦到向日葵田吗

by cicada9603



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23246095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada9603/pseuds/cicada9603
Summary: 小骑士基尔伯特做了一个大美梦。
Relationships: Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	黑鹫会梦到向日葵田吗

基尔伯特前一夜睡得很早，他吃过饭之后就开始有些头疼，坐在火堆旁听了几个故事之后便困得不行，与骑士团的其他成员道了晚安之后就睡下了。他迷迷糊糊地听到些战友大笑的声音，而后慢慢轻了下来，于是他开始做梦。

他的面前有两个男子正在激烈争吵着，基尔伯特在梦中能通过侧脸勉强辨识出其中一位，那人一头白发，罕见却又于他并不稀奇，容貌也有点熟悉。基尔伯特想不起来自己之前见过这个人，但他就是觉得十分眼熟，就在他疑惑的时候一个枕头一样的东西从眼前飞了过去，砸到了另外一个人的身上。基尔伯特把视线移到这场争吵中的另一方身上，说是吵架实则只是白色头发的男人一人在气急败坏，另一方则一脸委屈，被那软物砸到之后就没了声响。那个出气的男子也停下了嘴中的话语，凑到沙发边上去了。基尔伯特这才得以看清另外一人的面容，但那更为陌生，淡色的奶油金的头发和紫色的眼睛，人生得高大却硬要将自己缩在沙发之中，看起来颇有些怪异。他听到白头发的人在说些什么，但自己实在无法识别那种语言，不过看起来像是对方的名字，因为在沙发中的男人抬头看了看旁边那人，基尔伯特无法从这个角度看到他的脸，只能隐约听到他们二人又说起什么话来。高大的一方抬手摸了摸自己的眼角，基尔伯特觉得他好像在哭，又在嘟嘟囔囔不知道说些什么，但实在过于幼稚，另一方只好耐下性子拥住那人。他们拥抱了好一会儿，基尔伯特并不懂情爱之事，用他现在仍尚浅的人生经历来看那只是兄弟之间的矛盾与安慰，他眨眨眼，好奇地想要记住那两人的身影，却在下一刻被二人亲吻的场景吓到。是奶油金发色的人先动的手，他已经站了起来，不再坐在沙发上，基尔伯特能够对天发誓，他甚至觉得那人在欺负另外一人，故意用可怜的姿态来博取同情。可是两个男人又该如何亲吻呀？基尔伯特并不能理解，他一直待在只有男子的骑士团之中，也并没有见过自己的同僚有做出这样的举动，他们顶多拥抱时拍下彼此的后背来表达信任与安慰。基尔伯特想到在家乡时候的那些少女，在他们骑士团过路的时候总红着脸等在路边，她们踮起脚来望，风拂过她们的碎发将裙摆吹起来一些。基尔伯特又觉得燥热十分，他还是成长中的意识体，由于教会的训导也一直不曾接触这些事情，只见过身边的人偷摸着在月夜与姑娘幽会。他曾问那些更为年轻的人类小伙拉着姑娘要去做何事，却被各种理由搪塞了过去，只有一次他见过两人在树丛之后亲嘴，衣衫单薄得紧，四瓣嘴唇牢牢贴在一起。可是这件事明明应该是和姑娘们一起做的，基尔伯特从那以后便半知半懂地晓得了什么，现在正颇为疑惑地看着眼前的场景。他想要开口问这两人在做什么，但是他却一点声音都发不出来，这是在他的梦中，自然是发不出一星半点的声响，他只能看着、听着，直到他们放开彼此。

那被“欺负”的一方这才转过头来，他皱起眉来捂着嘴，身上穿着的衣物是基尔伯特从未见过的，他们二人都是这样打扮，样式十分古怪。基尔伯特看着眼前这个羞红了脸的男子，不明白他为何害羞至此，或许这只是梦中这个世界表达友好的方式之一？基尔伯特又仔细去看这个白头发的人，愈发觉得熟悉，与自己一般，也是少有的红色眼睛。他不禁疑惑起来，难道这便是另一个我？世上还会有另外一人与自己极为相似？可是年龄又较之自己过于大了，是人类青年的模样，基尔伯特看不透对方的年龄，只有一种对方经历过许多的直觉。他有了这个念头之后便能将对方看得更为仔细，基尔伯特能看到对方手上厚厚的茧子，这是一个很近的视角，在梦里倒变得正常起来，他只要有想法便能轻松看到。基尔伯特熟悉那些茧，自己手上的相应位置也有，但没有这个人的这么厚，自己的只是一层薄薄的小茧，但是常照顾他的阿嬷总心疼地轻吻他的手心。他总是别人的希望，因为基尔伯特出色的打仗天赋，或许他就是因为战争而诞生出来的意识体，他生来就属于战场。那么你也同我一样吗？基尔伯特在心里问那个与自己样貌几乎无二的男子，但是对方并没有感受到他的心意，就算是在梦中也无法传达，他只是又回过头用基尔伯特不懂的语言快速说了两句话，后方的另一人大笑着拉起他的手往门外跑去，基尔伯特也不由自主地跟着他们，穿过大门的时候差点被门板打上，他避开那扇厚重的门，室外的光线太过刺眼，令他短暂性地看不到周围的事物，直到过了几秒之后，才能慢慢适应这样的环境。

这是一片无边的向日葵田，基尔伯特认得出这种植物，照顾生活的阿嬷也很喜欢这花，一到花期总爱带些回来放在他的卧室。基尔伯特能够触到这些花，手上有抚过沾露的花瓣的触感，不知是这些花长得太过高大，还是基尔伯特过于矮小，他的视野被层层花叶阻挠，高抬起头才能勉强看清道路。他没见到刚刚那在室内的两人，却又隐隐约约听到几句话音，遮在绿叶之后便就朦朦胧胧。基尔伯特拨开眼前的叶子朝前走去，此时他也能感受到脚下潮湿且松软的泥土，他自己明明穿着铁靴，他低头看到过自己的脚，踩在地里却一点声响都没有。对话的是两人，声音不大，一方压着嗓子吞吐词语，另一方偶然蹦出几句回答他，一点明确的情感起伏都没有。基尔伯特走得近了，那些断断续续的话语才清晰起来，仍是他不懂的语言，这让他心中没由来的烦闷，或许是这花田太过闷热的缘故，基尔伯特有些喘不上气，他贪婪地汲取空中的氧气，能听到自己大口喘息的声音。

前方仍是刚刚室内二人，他们在身下铺了块大垫子，坐在花田空出来的一块地中央，身上的衣服也不再是室内的式样，高大的一人戴着用草编成的帽子，基尔伯特并没有见过这样的东西，但是依旧能通过它被穿戴的方位而分辨出来，另一人则没有，任凭灼热的阳光打在他的身上。他们从一旁的篮子中拿面包出来吃，又不说话了，基尔伯特在一旁看着，看那面包的样子比自己吃过的所有面包都要漂亮，从没见过这样的吃食，不像他晚上刚吃过的干硬，倒是蓬松柔软。那大个子吃的更多一点，基尔伯特便着迷地盯着，看他的嘴唇一开一合，用牙齿撕下一块，再咀嚼与吞咽，喉结随之而起伏着。那喉结是基尔伯特见过的最性感的一个，尽管他此时还并不会使用这个词语，他只被教导过如何克制自己的欲望，但这却是每一个动物与生俱来的本能，又能如何克制呢？基尔伯特并不知道何为“性”、何为“诱惑”，他从来没有往那种事情上面想过，况且他的外貌也只是一个孩童的样子，尽管他接收着所有人的爱意，但没有一个人类会对他表达超出家国之情的情感。他并不知道人类之间的爱与欲，但他也真真切切地被梦中这人的喉结所吸引，那是性成熟的一个标志，而它正往外散发着强烈的荷尔蒙，将懵懂的基尔伯特迷得晕头转向。此时他便不能用刚刚那种无知的心理来面对接下来的接吻画面了，他开始习得羞耻之心，移开放在对面二人身上的视线，可又忍不住去看。基尔伯特觉得自己变得有些奇怪，好像能够听到自己的心跳，砰砰地跳砸在他的脑中。他们喜欢彼此么？基尔伯特又开始发问，而他只能悟到简单的“喜欢”，那白发男人看另外一人的眼神很像他家乡的那些姑娘，也像那一日他撞见的他的同僚与他的妻子，那女子看着她的丈夫也用的是这样的眼神，带着无处安放的雀跃与一点点的崇拜，仿佛整个世界上只有眼前那一人。可那高大的男人却有些心不在焉，他由对方亲吻着，回应地慢而敷衍，也不像刚才在室内那样会将手搭在另一人的腰上，倒显得对方十分急促与唐突。他们这个吻并没有持续很久，身形稍小一些的男子像是被挫败一样悻悻别开脸，他收拾起垫子上的东西，但在基尔伯特看来那些并不需要大费周章去一点点摆放到位，而那人却摆弄了半天，将东西来回捣鼓着，瓶子和罐子拧了半天，却不再抬头看身边的人了。

基尔伯特又往前走，穿过大片的花离那两人更近，直到此时那高大一人才有些许的愧疚之意，垂头讨好似的用鼻尖去碰触旁人的脸庞，却也遭到了冷落，基尔伯特看不明确，他在现实世界中的个子过于矮小，此刻在梦中也不能如愿变大，只看得个大概，他们的脸被遮在草帽之下，在花叶之中，隐约只有个被热浪模糊的轮廓。那大致是在夏日，基尔伯特这么想，接着便见到那二人都躺下，白发一人卧在另一人身上，他脸上又重新拥有了笑容，呲着牙用手指捏着他伴侣微胖的脸肉，他衣服的下摆微微被掀起，露出精瘦的腹部，基尔伯特见到一道极长的伤疤，从腹部一直延申进裤子里去，末尾不知停在哪里，而另外那人则轻轻将手搭在这腰之上，就像基尔伯特之前在室内看过的，他用指腹慢慢地蹭过那道伤疤，带着暧昧的情欲。基尔伯特此刻仍不能分辨出爱欲来，但是已经能够感受到空气中浑浊且黏稠的暗涌。他听见蚊虫振翅的声音，低低地飞过来，盘旋在他的头顶和那二人周身，却无实体的影子，便想伸手去抓，又想挠自己的脖颈，那儿开始痒，被虫噬咬过的样子。他们又细细地啃咬着彼此，闭着眼，基尔伯特此刻却又不再移开视线了，夏虫仍不停地飞着，他却只盯着那二人的动作。他们慢慢交磨着，比刚才那个吻更加平稳和耐心，一人的手伸进另一人的衣服之中，又被那人轻轻压着手，阻挡着什么，但那被阻碍的人也并不恼，只是停下了手头的动作，又抚摸起对方白色的头发来。过了好一会儿他们才暂停这场夏日的秘事，白发男人喘息着别过头，他还是如上次一般下意识地用手背遮住自己的唇，白皙的脸上泛着怪异的红晕。他停顿了一会儿，又在基尔伯特的注视下将双手移到自己的衣服下摆，脱去了那件碍事的上衣。另一人就靠的更近一些，用手臂从身后圈抱住他，将头靠在他并不那么宽阔的肩膀上面。基尔伯特便看到那男子吻对方的脖子，带着浓烈的情感，基尔伯特一颗心被吊的高起，怕他下一秒就要露出牙来戳穿那人，但他并没有，只是用舌头舔吻着，基尔伯特便觉得自己的脖子也跟着痒了起来，挠在自己的心尖有种说不出的感受。

于是基尔伯特又往前走去，想要看得更为清晰一点，但他似乎永远也无法接近那两人，向日葵挡在他的前方，任凭他如何去拨都不曾减少，而又像是变得更茂密了。他心急地向前跑起来，踏过一些小枝的、还来不及伸向天空的花蕊，这没有阻拦到他，反倒使他跑得越来越快。然后他猛然停下脚步，像是被人为阻挠一样，他不再能继续往前，但是那里却没有任何阻碍之物，可是基尔伯特就是无法再跨出一步。他之前一直只顾着看自己面前的道路，于是他抬起头来，正好撞进那白发之人的眼里，他们视线对上了，基尔伯特得以完全看到那人的容貌，和自己一样的红色眼睛，和自己一样的白色头发，除了年龄有明显的差距之外其余几乎没有什么差别。那人并没有受到惊吓的样子，他看着基尔伯特，却微微抬了抬嘴角，朝他笑笑。这个感觉太过奇怪，基尔伯特也的确再无力迈出下一步，他仿佛看见自己，这人会是未来的自己吗？可是这未免太过荒唐，他并不是一个人类，又如何同人类一样成长，又怎样拥有与人类无差的情感？但是对方只是朝他摇了摇头，基尔伯特读不懂这个简单的肢体语言，但是他又拥有了行走的技能，能够迈开腿去。他跨过另一丛小花，那个像极自己的男人还在看着自己，他的视线随基尔伯特的行动而转移着，于是基尔伯特便往前走，带着千般疑惑，拨开层叠的花叶，往花田边缘去了。

花逐渐稀疏了起来，基尔伯特走得太累，但是大脑仍驱使着双腿朝前走着，直到看到一段断墙，他才得以停下来，靠在墙边稍作休息。此刻下起了雪，已经是冬天的景象，基尔伯特在梦中自然是感觉不到冷，他伸手拢了些雪花在自己掌心，那些阿嬷们老追着自己要多添件衣物，而他往往跑到覆了厚雪的树林里躲避她们，听她们叫喊半天他的名字，基尔伯特就觉得好玩，再从大树之后跳出去吓唬那些可怜的老人，落了主教一身的训斥。基尔伯特觉得此地没什么意思，他一直不喜欢冬日，不喜欢所有东西都被冰雪覆盖，白茫茫的一片之下却藏了好多污垢。他曾见过在冬日死去的战友，血都冻成了冰，雪落在他的睫毛上，他的脸上，最后他全身都被埋在白雪之下。第二日基尔伯特再去看的时候路上已然没有一点痕迹，他甚至都找不到前一日的血坑，又被晚上刮来的暴雪盖上了。当基尔伯特想要离开的时候他却见到熟悉的身影又从远处慢慢走了过来。他看见未来的自己走在稍前一点，全身裹在黑色的衣服之中，脖子上围着看起来又长又厚的布块，比披风要窄上不少，基尔伯特不认得那个，但是看上去倒是十分温暖。他就这样皱着眉低头走，身后还是跟着奶油金发的高大男子，撑着伞，想要往前伸手去抓自己，但是却被未来的自己甩开了手。基尔伯特在发现梦中的主角是未来的自己之后倒也对另一人产生了兴趣，这人并不如自己刚刚所想的那样只是一个普通的人类，倒可能也和自己一样是一个意识体，只是不知到底是哪个，基尔伯特未曾见过，但是看来这长大的自己倒与他有很强烈的关系。他们一直这样矛盾深重吗？基尔伯特不禁这么想，自己对着那人的时候总皱着眉，或者一脸不耐烦的表情，对方倒也没什么，大部分时间都是眯眼笑着，但基尔伯特也见到他漫不经心的一面，并不像表面流露出的那种与自己关系很好的样子。此刻他也只是伸手抓了一下，被拒绝之后也不再做出过度的举动，闭上嘴跟在前方那人的身后。

而后自己便走近了，基尔伯特不知道对方是否还能看到自己，但是他还是藏了起来，躲在一边偷偷看着。他们站在离墙不远的地方，另外那个男人终于得到了给自己撑伞的机会，他停在自己的身边，挡去了落在自己身上的那些雪花。他们沉默着不说话，基尔伯特又被什么东西遮挡住了视线，往旁边挪位子的时候发出了些微的声响，他有些害怕被人发现，下一秒想起这是在梦中，并不会有实际的危害。但是那男子却回过头来，像是找到了躲在此处的基尔伯特一样，他起先有些小小的惊讶，基尔伯特能够看到他的瞳孔有一瞬间的缩小，不过马上又恢复了正常。他露出一个笑容，这倒不像基尔伯特之前见到的任何一个，与在室内和在向日葵花田里的任何一个笑容都不一样，这个笑容温和又柔软，干净且缺少戾气。基尔伯特急切地开口想要说些什么，他实在有太多的话语想要问出口来，我是身在梦境之中吗？这里是哪里？那边的是未来的我吗？而你又是什么人？但是那个男人只是竖起一根手指在自己的唇上，他不说话，也示意此刻在看着的基尔伯特不要出声。基尔伯特不管不顾，仍想要大喊，可是他还是失语了，无法将心中的问题询问出来。远处的二人就静静地站在墙边，而那个像极了自己的男人在过了一会儿之后从伞下出来，而另一人也收了伞，陪他一起靠着墙坐了下来。有人从怀里取出一个瓶子，基尔伯特只能看清那是一个银色的扁壶，有点像自己的战友喝酒时用的东西，然后那更为高大的男子把壶递给一旁的自己，他们凑在一起分享一壶酒，交换轻微的耳语。基尔伯特听不到他们在说什么，随后被一句破空划来的话语吓到，那已经是他熟悉的语言了，他看见自己把酒壶摔在对方面前，大声喊着对方的名字，又换了另一种语言，急促地说了点什么，而基尔伯特便又听不懂了。自己拽过对面男人的衣领，他早已流泪，咬着牙一点一点往外蹦着对方的名字，基尔伯特仿佛与未来的自己共感了一般，也体会到了一股绞心的难过，他却只能看着自己拽着对方的领子哭，颇有些崩溃的样子，而那人的脸色也并不好，仍柔和地说着什么，但是接下去却猛烈地咳嗽起来。基尔伯特见过一些身边的人患病，也是咳嗽不停，有些人经过一段时间之后好了起来，而更多的一些人则永远无法再睁开眼看第二日的朝阳。那自己也放开了揪着对方的手，手背抹过眼下擦去泪水之后他抱住那个在基尔伯特听来是“伊凡”的男人，拍过他的背，神情也变得紧张起来。基尔伯特仍不知道他们之间的关系是如何，不过可以隐约察觉出这其中的牵绊，扯不断拉不断，像是被线团缠绕在一起，无解亦不想解开。

基尔伯特从阴影处走出来，两人都是没看见他的样子，他绕过碎石来到他们面前，用手拂过伊凡的头发，风就带起一小片发，又擦过自己的脸颊，帮他拭去未干的泪水。他从自己的后方看着他们二人，时间被静止在这一时刻，像他整日对着祷告的雕像，于是基尔伯特便向他们送上一个祝福，这是他从主教那里学来的，战前也会帮着教会里的人给每一个将要启程的骑士赐福。基尔伯特又摸了摸伊凡的头顶，亲吻了他奶油金色的发，那是一个保佑平安的吻，由纯洁的处子献出，尽管这是在梦中，他仍希望这能有用，祝佑他能够挺过这场病厄。然后他又往前走了，天上下起了雨，先是几滴打在他的手背，过后又变成了暴雨。他跑起来，沿着不知名的河水，沿着盛开鲜花之地，沿着血水淌过的泥地。

他停在一个修道院的废墟门口，本想找个地方躲雨，已经入夜，但那修道院实在过于破败，无一处完好。基尔伯特站在那垮掉的石柱旁边惊愕万分，这分明便是修道院的样子，为何会荒成这般？他此时倒能说出话语，大声询问着是否有人在此。他报上自己的名号，声音却散落进尘埃之中，基尔伯特便失落起来，小心翼翼地踏进修道院的地界。在主厅那里他听到些轻微的说话声，模糊的很，于是他用手遮着头顶避雨，走向主厅。那儿往往放着神龛，供着他的主上，基尔伯特便也想在这未知的郊野之外寻求主的庇护。

他跑进同样垮了顶的主殿，在一处断石之下找到避雨的场所，扭头又看到远处受损的受难十字架下方站着两人，他们互相抱着，身上的衣服也都破烂不堪。基尔伯特从石头后方探出头来，那两人皆又穿着他看不明白的衣鞋，雨水冲刷着他们身上的血液再流进石砖地板的缝隙之中。基尔伯特认出了自己，尽管那头白发早已脏乱，紧接着又认出伊凡，他紧闭着嘴唇，脸上糊着大坨干掉的血，让人一时分辨不出容貌。他们抱了一会儿，彼此又不说话了，然后慢慢拉开距离，伊凡就这样沉默着看着自己，脱掉手套摸了摸他的脸，在自己苍白的脸颊上留下再一道血液的痕迹。基尔伯特觉得累了，在梦中又困了，他不再去看那似乎在做生死告别的两人，他重新缩回断石后面，萤火虫飞过来停在他伸出来的手指上，尾部闪着微弱的荧光，试图陪伴基尔伯特。

在过了不知道多少时间之后基尔伯特渐渐听不清远处说话的声响，他又探头出来看，周围的环境却有些变样，尽管还是废墟一座，但不如之前进来时候那么破败，而十字架也奇迹般地恢复了原本的模样。他便见更为年轻一些的自己与伊凡，又变成了另外一套衣物，淋了雨，两人浑身都滴着水，却不管不顾这些，捧着彼此的脑袋啃吻着对方。他们实在年轻而又技术拙劣，帽子被顶得滚落下来，摔在水塘中发出响声，但是伊凡抱着自己，闭起眼，睫毛颤抖得厉害，鼻尖上滴落的水珠打在自己的唇瓣上，润成艳丽的红色，一时也分不清是雨水还是双方的唾液，亦或是与汗水一同混合之后的体液，砸成一瓣瓣花在地上、在伊凡的眼皮上、在自己身上，洒落在基尔伯特年幼的瞳孔之中。他们两就站在十字架之下，他的主在上受难，他自己在下尽享欢愉，实在是过于渎神的表现，而自己却已无法再思考更多，因为伊凡将他抱起圈在十字架上，准确来说更像是钉在十字架上，就像他父一般，他垂下眼看伊凡，便也要受尽人间苦难，而伊凡给他的吻既是蜜糖也是毒药，他们都不知道未来，都不知道现在。

而后基尔伯特在梦中也睡了过去，他只听到自己在轻轻喊他的名字，就睁开眼来，看到那白发青年站在房间的阴影里，他们正在一座木屋之中，壁炉里燃着温暖的火，青年见基尔伯特醒了便低头下来朝他微笑，于是就是在这里了，他再一次与未来的自己的相见。当基尔伯特想问什么的时候却又被堵了回去，青年只是拉着他的手走到另一个房间，穿过未点蜡烛的走廊。他在那里看到了另外一个孩童，比自己还年幼一些的样子，却也有着奶油金的发色，他正裹着缝补好的被子合眼睡着，微微颤抖着，像是房间太过于冷。那便是伊万，青年轻轻说到，基尔伯特歪着头听着，青年用他听得懂的语言说，再用未知的那种话语说了一遍，基尔伯特就记在了心里，模仿着自己的样子发出了音。青年不去看他，只盯着床上熟睡的伊万，他不敢走上前去，基尔伯特能够看得出来，但他眼中的爱意快要溢出来，快要汇成小溪，快要转成海洋。基尔伯特能够闻到松脂的味道，混着湿气一起扑到伊万的床边，那孩童却仍不受影响，他就这样安稳地睡着，变成了青年最渴求的一颗至宝。

基尔伯特醒来的时候还没到骑士团出发的时间，其他人仍醒着昨夜的酒，他就独自一人在雪原上面走了走，眼前的世界又回到了一开始的模样，不再是他的梦中，那些残垣断壁与向日葵花田也不复存在，但他没由来的有一阵预感，一个很快就能看到骄阳的预感。然后他同大部队一起来到了冰封的湖畔，他见到一个比自己还矮上几分的孩童站在对岸，身边也层层围绕着人马，可基尔伯特其他什么都看不到了，眼中只有那个战战兢兢的孩子，小他几岁的孩子。

伊万，这便是基尔伯特学会的第一个俄语单词。


End file.
